Luigi Lionheart
by tinybit92
Summary: Luigi decides to confess his love for Daisy after keeping it to himself for so long. But in the land of Mario, things never go quite that simply. Just a quick oneshot for one of my favorite people.


Hey people, tinybit here. This story is dedicated to my friend Hillary, who I love, because Luigi is her and her mother's favorite Mario character. I actually wrotethe first two paragraphs in freshman year, and finally finished this a couple months ago. (forgot to upload it) Anyway, without further ado, enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario walked down the stairs, humming to himself and wiping his hands on a towel. "Good morning, Luigi. I was just fixing the sink upstairs, plumbers can't have leaky pipes you know. Hey, is that bacon I smell?" Mario's mouth began to water. "And eggs, and pancakes, and hash browns?! Luigi, what's the occasion?"

Luigi turned around from the stove, a scared but determined look on his face. "I'm going to do it Mario! Today is the day I tell Daisy how I feel about her!"

Mario's eyes widened and he smiled at his brother. "Alright man! Finally. You can do this! Go tell that girl how you feel about her!… Right after you dish me up that is." Mario smiled sheepishly as his round stomach growled.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "You're so predictable."

"Maybe, but at least I'm always there for my brother." He gave Luigi a hardy pat on the back.

"Yeah. No one can deny that." He placed a fully loaded plate in front of his brother as he sat down.

"Thanks little bro." Mario didn't hesitate to grab his fork and chow down.

"So…" Luigi said, staring intently at the wood grain of the table. "How should I do this?"

"Well that's easy." Mario said through a large mouthful of eggs. "Just walk up to her and say 'Daisy, I love you.'"

"It can't be that simple."

"Of course it can. Love may not be a very simple thing, but admitting it is." Mario gave his brother a sagely nod, which was made less wise-looking by the strip of bacon hanging halfway out of his mouth.

"But, what if she doesn't like me back? Or what if I mess up and look like an idiot and she doesn't ever want to speak to me again?" Luigi's voice became a low whimper.

"That's not going to happen. She really does like you, I can tell. And even if you did goof up somehow, Daisy would probably just laugh a little and then you would move on. You really need to gain some self-confidence Luigi. You're a good man."

"Thanks Mario." Luigi smiled, suddenly ready for anything. "I guess I should go then."

"Yes you should. After you get me a second helping." Mario held out his plate and Luigi just smiled at his brother's insatiable appetite.

He did as Mario asked before heading to the door. "Well, here I go."

"Good luck bro." Mario said with a wink.

The green clad plumber left the house and found the nearest warp pipe to Sarasaland. It dropped him off near the castle and he walked the rest of the way.

"Just knock Luigi, you can do this." He said to himself in front of the door. He knocked as loud as he could and within moments Daisy opened the door.

"Luigi!" She said with a brilliant smile.

"Hi Daisy." He nervously scratched his head as he returned a smile. This was one of the things he loved about Daisy. Even though she was a princess and never needed to lift a finger Daisy always answered the door herself. She was very independent and down to earth. Quite the opposite of Peach.

"What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to come over and talk with you for a bit. You busy?"

"Nope. I've got no plans today, come on in." She led him inside and they sat on the couch together in the main sitting room. "I just got done with a little after breakfast tennis practice, so sorry if I'm a little sweaty." Daisy said laughingly.

"No problem." Luigi smiled. It didn't bother him at all. He loved her tomboyish attitude.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh." Luigi blushed, suddenly remembering why he was here. "Well, I uh, I wanted to tell you something."

"Shoot Luigi, I'm all ears."

He gulped visibly and Daisy giggled lightly. She could tell he was nervous. "Well, you see, I've been thinking a lot and I think I…I think I might…" He trailed off nervously.

"It's alright Luigi, you know you can tell me anything." She held his hand comfortingly and gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, I know, thanks." He felt much better and took a deep breath. "Daisy, I l-"

He was cut of by a loud crash as something burst through the wall.

"Bwahahahaha!"

Luigi recognized that laugh, and as the dust cleared, Bowser and his clown car became clearly visible.

"Hello losers. Bet you weren't expecting me." He grinned evilly, showing his dangerously sharp teeth.

"Bowser? What do you want?" Luigi was more confused than scared.

"Well I was bored today and thought I'd follow you and see what you were up to. But when I got here, I realized that taking over Sarasaland, a key ally to the Mushroom kingdom, might just cause enough trouble for me to successfully take over Peach's kingdom. So I'm going to kidnap Daisy since you're too weak to stop me."

"He's not weak!" Daisy said angrily.

"And you're not touching Daisy." Luigi stood protectively in front of her.

"Ha! You really want to try and stop me Luigi? We both know you're not strong enough to beat me." He gave an evil grin and let a stream of smoke from his nostrils.

"M-maybe not. But even if I can't beat you, I'll protect Daisy."

"Luigi." She smiled at his sudden show of bravery.

"Look moron, just get out of my way before I hurt you."

"No!"

Bowser glared. "Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to take her by force."

He came forward and was about to dodge around the plumber and grab the Princess, but Luigi saw it coming. He grabbed Daisy and shoved her against the wall, shielding her with his body.

She gasped at both his sudden action, and their close proximity. His face was inches from hers.

Luigi blushed but smiled. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Oh come on!" Bowser rolled his eyes and kicked Luigi in the back.

He flinched but otherwise didn't move.

"Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed. "Stop it, he'll hurt you!"

"No." He winced as another kick hit him. "I don't care if I get hurt, I just want to keep you safe."

"Luigi…" She didn't want him to get hurt for her sake.

"Grr… Do I have to use my fire breath on you!?"

Daisy's eyes widened. "Luigi, please! Stop before you get seriously hurt!"

"I have to protect you." He tightened his grip on her, shielding her completely in case the big koopa did shoot flames.

"Fine, I'm doing it." Bowser took a deep breath and let out a jet of fire, striking Luigi's back again.

He cried out this time, feeling the flames burn through is overalls.

"Luigi! Stop it now, I'll be fine! Just please don't do this to yourself!"

He made a grunting noise as his strength began to fail him. "Have to… protect… keep safe…" Luigi suddenly collapsed as Bowser stopped the flames.

"Luigi no!" Daisy knelt down beside him, gasping at the burns on his back.

"Finally. I've never seen him try to be brave like that. He's usually such a wimp."

"Don't call him a wimp!" Daisy shouted.

"Fine, fine. Come on, I'm kidnapping you." He grabbed her arm but she quickly pulled away.

"No! I'm not leaving him like this. You can kill me before I'll leave Luigi here injured." She clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I'll just take you both. Two hostages are better than one after all." He grabbed her roughly in one of his claws and threw Luigi over his shoulder.

"Ah! Let me go! He needs medical attention!"

"Will you shut up, I'm not gonna' let him die. If I think he's too bad I'll have Kamek fix him up." And with that, he left for his castle.

Luigi was sore. His back hurt very badly, and he felt like he was laying on a cold stone floor. But his head was against something warm, and someone was running their hand through his hair soothingly. "Mama mia." he groaned as he opened his eyes to find Daisy's face above his.

"You're okay! Oh, Luigi." She hugged him and placed her head against his chest.

He blushed. "Umm, h-hi there Daisy. What happened?"

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "You passed out from Bowser's flames. You've been out for a couple hours." Her gaze softened. "I was really worried about you."

"Sorry. I wouldn't want to upset you." He smiled and she laughed a little. "Where are we?"

"A cell in Bowser's castle." She scowled.

"Aw man! After all that and we still got kidnapped!? Stupid turtle-dragon-dinosaur thing."

She laughed again. "How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts, but I'm okay. Sorry we got kidnapped…" He looked very upset.

"You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault. If anything, I should be apologizing, you nearly got killed because of me."

"Hey, I wanted to do that. It's not your fault at all. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"But you shouldn't have. I love that you tried to protect me, but if you had been killed I… I don't know what I would have done." She felt tears stinging her eyes and nearly swore. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried.

"Daisy, please don't cry." Luigi sat up against the wall and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

She snuggled into his chest and let the tears fall. "I was so scared Luigi. I thought I might lose you, and I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that-that you were going to die because of me." She gave a small, strangled sob.

"Shhh." Luigi stroked her hair comfortingly, like she had done for him only moments before. "Daisy, it's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry I scared you like that. I just wanted to keep you safe."

She sniffed and looked up at him. "I know Luigi. Thank you."

He wiped the tears gently from her eyes. "Daisy, it's not your fault I got hurt, and I don't ever want you to think that again. Nothing you could ever do would hurt me. Because I know you would never hurt me, you're too good of a person to hurt someone."

"Luigi." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder with a small sigh. "I want to go home. I want to sit at home and just relax, with you. Just like this, but without the danger and injuries."

"I know." He said, rubbing her back gently. "I promise, we'll get out of here. And then we can relax together all you want."

She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "You have such a calming effect on me Luigi."

He gave a little laugh. "Well that's good to know." They were quiet for a few minutes before Luigi decided to speak. "Daisy?"

"Yeah?" She was nearly asleep in his arms.

"The reason I came over today, was to tell you that… that I think I'm in love with you."

Daisy's eyes snapped open and she stared at him in shock. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course." He smiled nervously.

Her mouth spread into a wide smile and she tightened her hold on him. "Oh Luigi! I love you too!"

"Really!?"

"Yes! Whenever I see you, you make me so happy. And I never want you to leave. You're always so sweet and kind, and the way you get nervous about everything is so cute."

"Daisy, I feel the same way. I love how you are always so happy and determined, and you always have to do everything yourself, your own way. And your eyes, they sparkle like there are stars in them."

She smiled, and within an instant her lips were on his. His eyes widened in shock for a moment, but then he kissed her back. He was so happy he had told her. And he loved the soft feeling of her lips against his.

They were so wrapped up in their first kiss, that they didn't hear the crashing sounds as Mario defeated Bowser and dashed into the dungeons to find them. He slammed the door open and made a noise of surprise.

"Whoa! Wasn't expecting that."

They pulled apart and blushed bright red when they saw him. "Oh." Luigi said. "Hi Mario. Um, here to get us out?"

"Yeah." He said with a large grin. "I didn't realize I was interrupting something."

"Dang it Mario, couldn't you have waited like five more minutes?" Daisy said. "We were just starting to get the rhythm down."

He snorted and Luigi turned a bright crimson. "Yeah…" The younger brother mumbled. "I didn't even know there was a rhythm to it until a minute ago." He figured he may as well go along with Daisy, since she was being so open and they'd already been caught.

At this, Mario lost it and fell to the floor laughing. They gave him a few minutes to get it out of his system before Luigi spoke up again.

"Can we go now? I just got my first kiss, and I was hoping we could be alone soon so I could have my second one."

Mario snickered but got up. "Yeah. Let's go. We better get your girlfriend home before the Shyguys start flippin' out." He walked out of the room and the couple stood up as well.

They started to walk for the door, but Daisy stopped. "Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much. Promise me you'll never scare me like that again."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I promise. I love you too much to make you cry like that again."

She laughed. "Good. Now we can go back to the castle and get started with that second kiss."

"And then a third?" He asked with a grin.

"And a fourth, and a fifth, and a sixth." She rubbed noses with him playfully.

"Mama mia, what are we waiting for?" She gave a very girly giggle and they walked out of the dungeon together, still holding on to one another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, attack of the fluff! This was originally going to be a simple Luigi confesses story, but as is always the case with Mario, Bowser crept his way in. And honestly, I love how this turned out. I bet you people thought I could only write Sonic. ;) So let me know what you think with a review please.


End file.
